Our Day
by aerii
Summary: (Special KaiSoo Day ) When Kim Kai meet Do Kyungsoo ! RnR / KaisooStory / GS / ONESHOOT / EXO / Just Read Then Review / HappyReading!


**Our Day**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kim Kai

Do Kyungsoo

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Oh Sehun

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

ONESHOOT

GS

All cast belong to GOD but story is mine

Rated T

Humor/Romance

RnR

Typo(s)

Happy Reading

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Happy KaiSoo Day

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 _ **12 January 23.30 KST...**_

Park Chanyeol sesekali menaikan alisnya dan kadang mengeluarkan ekspresi jijiknya melihat tingkah sahabatnya, yang tengah tertawa tidak jelas dengan ponselnya.

"Hyung, ada apa dengan si kkamjong itu? Sejak tadi dia terlihat autis dengan ponselnya?" tanya Sehun yang langsung mendudukan dirinya di samping Chanyeol. Dia ikut fokus menatap si lead dancer itu.

"Entahlah" Chanyeol menggidikkan bahunya "Mungkin sekarang dia tidak menyukai wanita, sepertinya dia berkencan dengan ponselnya" balas Chanyeol.

"Ya! Hyung, aku masih mendengarmu.." teriak Kai yang duduk disudut ruang latihat dance nya. Sejak selesai latihan ia memang duduk bersila di sudut ruangan hingga akhirnya dua tiang listrik bergabung dengannya dan duduk di sofa yang di sediakan tak jauh dari posisi Kai duduk "Kekekekekeke... omo.. kyeowo.." lanjutnya lagi yang kembali fokus pada ponselnya.

"Sepertinya kita perlu membawa Kai ke rumah sakit, hyung! Aku taku ada yang gesrek dengan otaknya. Sudah beberapa bulan ini dia selalu begitu dengan ponselnya. Padahal kan sebelumnya dia sangat acuh tak acuh pada ponselnya!" Keluh Sehun.

"Aku masih bisa mendengarmu, magnae!" timpal Kai.

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng-gelengka kepalanya "Jika kau segitu penasarannya, kenapa tidak kau datangi saja langsung si mata bulat itu?" usul Chanyeol.

"Mata bulat? Nugu? Yeojachingu Kai? Loh bukannya Kai berkencan dengan Krystal?" Sehun menghujani Chanyeol dengan pertanya-pertanyaan yang beruntut membuat Chanyeol dan Jongin saling pandang dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari kedua hyungnya, Sehun beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Kai. Dengan cepat ia merampas ponsel yang dipegang Kai.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kembalikan ponselku?!" kata Kai setengah teriak.

Sehun berlari ke arah pintu "Berhenti disitu atau aku akan mengadukannya pada manajer hyung dan Kris hyung!?" ancam Sehun.

Kai mendengus kesal, ia tidak ingin mendapatkan ceramah dari leader dan manajer EXO. Ia berjalan lunglai menghampiri Chanyeol "Lihatlah uri magnae, selalu mengancam!" katanya dengan kesal.

"Biarkan saja, kan hobinya memang mengancam kita para hyungnya!" balas Chanyeol.

Kai mendecih melihat Sehun yang fokus menggeser-geser layar ponselnya.

"Omo... siapa yeoja ini? Dia cantik sekali..." pujinya sambil menunjukkan layar ponsel Kai pada Chanyeol dan Kai yang menampilkan gambar seorang yeoja berseragam sekolah "Apa dia adikmu? Biskah kau mengenalkannya padaku?" pintanya.

"Jangan-jangan macam... dia milikku! Kau tahu!" kata Kai penuh penekanan.

Sehun duuk di antara Kai dan Chanyeol "Wow, tak ku sangka kau memiliki yeoja semanis ini.. eits... tapi profil nya penuh dengan fotomu... akh.. dia fansmu.."

"Bukan, tapi aku adalah fansnya..." gumam Kai lirih.

"Apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"

Kai menggeleng "Aku hanya melihatnya di instagram, sepertinya dia pemalu. Meski dia sering mengupload potoku, dia tidak pernah mentag ke accountku atau mention"

"Hahahahahhahahha..." Kai dan Chanyeol saling pandang karena tiba-tiba saja Sehun tertawa lepas "Hahahah.. kau gila Kai..? Kau menyukai gadis yang hanya kau lihat di SNS? Yah yah.. gambar bisa menipu tahu..." tambahnya lagi.

"Fotonya tidak menipu kok, aku pernah melihatnya sekali. Dan aslinya dia sangat cantik..." kata Chanyeol yang membuat Sehun berhenti dari ketawanya dan Kai memandangnya.

"Jinjja! Kapan ? Kau tidak pernah bicara padaku?" tanya Kai.

"Waktu itu aku tidak sengaja melihatnya saat aku keluar dari rumah Baekhyun, dia baru datang kalau tidak salah, tapi dia tidak melihatku..."

"Ah gadis yang suka berteriak itu, kau benar-benar memiliki sesuatu dengannya" kata Sehun penuh curiga. "Bukannya Baekhyun itu sepupumu, Kai?"

"Ish... jeongmal! Kau banyak bertanya sekali... semua member EXO juga tahu jika aku dan Baekhyun itu sepupu! Baekhyun eomma kan producer di agensi kita.. pabbo-yah!" omel Kai.

"Ah,, pantas aku sering melihatnya disini..."

"Hyung, dia bilang aku akan bertemu dengannya jika kau sudah berkencan dengannya! Kau cepatlah resmikan hubungan kalian supaya aku bisa bertemu dengan gadis itu" keluah Kai.

"Jika kau benar-benar menyukainya, temui dia dengan usaha mu! Jangan meminta bantuan kami terus, arra!" jawabnya sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

"ish.. kau ini!"

"Kau mau kemana hyung?" tanya Sehun.

"Kalian mau disini saja,? semuanya sedang menunggu kita untuk . mereka mengajak kita untuk membicarakan acara ulang tahun Kai!" katanya smbil berdiri diambang pintu.

"Ish.. jinjja! Aku kan sudah bilang tidak ingin merayakan apa pun!"

"Fansmu yang memintanya, Kai-yah! Ayo cepatlah.." kata Chanyeol.

* * *

 _ **13 January 12.45 KST...**_

"Kau yakin akan berkencan ditempat seperti ini?" tanya Kyungsoo yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya di dengar oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya menganggap acuh sahabatnya.

"Kau bilang tidak sedang dekat dengan laki-laki, tapi kenapa sekarang kau mau berkencan dan malah mengjakku. Kau aneh sekali" gerutu Kyungsoo.

"Sudahlah, Soo! Kau ikuti saja aturan mainku. Aku yakin kau tidak akan menyesal" balas Baekhyun acuh.

"Dan harus mengenakan pakaian seperti ini? Bagiku ini berlebihan, kau menghabiskan uang mu untuk merubah penampilanku. Sebenarnya yang akan berkencan ini aku atau dirimu sih!"

"Yah Tuhan, Kyung! Kau ini cerewet sekali sih! Kau hanya tinggal menikmatinya, kenapa bawel sekali..."

"Aku kan takut kalau kau akan menjualku ke ahjussi-ahjussi seperti di drama-drama.."

Baekhyun mendengus kesal "Kau ini kebanyakan nonton drama,,,"

"Kau ini, aku nonton EXO kau mengejekku, aku nonton drama kau juga mengejekku. Sebenarnya apa sih maumu?"

"Aku? Aku hanya ingin kau diam dan tidak cerewet! Bisa?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Bisa, jika didepanku sekarang ini Kim Kai bukan Byun Baekhyun," oloknya smabil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Baekhyun tertawa pelan, terdengar seperti meremehkan "Apa hanya Kim Kai di kepalamu?"

"Setelah appaku... Kim Kai yang ada dipikiranku!" jawabnya penuh keyakinan.

"Eum,,,Kyungsoo-yah! Jika saat ini aku bisa membuat Kim Kai bersama kita sekarang, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil "Apa kau gila? Aku akan memeluknya, menciumnya kalau bisa..."

"Kau tidak akan gugup?"

"Untuk apa gugup di depan idola sendiri?"

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Geure, aku anggap kita taruhan! Jika ada Kim Kai tapi kau malah diam dan gugup, maka kau kalah! Jika kau memeluk dan menciumnya, aku yang kalah! Dan yang kalah harus menuruti permintaan yang menang."

Kyungsoo mendecih "Cih! Kau mulai gila yah? Mana mungkin orang seperti kta bisa bertemu dengan orang besar seperti Kim Kai?"

"Loh di dunia ini tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, Soo"

"Ah sudahlah. Sepertinya kau terlalu gugup untuk menemui pria kencanmua! Tapi mana dia, kenapa lama sekali? Kau tahu aku merasa tidak nyaman berada di ruang VVIP ini" bisik Kyungsoo. Yah, mereka saat ini berada di restauran khas Korea yang snagat terkenal dan mereka berada di ruangan VVIP yang biasa digunakan oleh orang penting dan pejabat negara. "Apa pria kencanmu itu anak presiden?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

Baekhyun menggeleng "Bagaimana jika mereka adalah member EXO?"

Kyungsoo mengernyit lalu tertawa "Hahahaha... hentikan candaanmu yang garing itu, Baek! Mungkin kau bisa bertemu dengan mereka karena kau anak orang kaya, tidak dengan aku yang anak pegawai pemerintah kelas bawah. Kau ini selalu saja mengolokku!"

"Loh kan aku bilang tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, nona Do!"

"Sebentar, kau mengatakan mereka? Baek, kau tidak menjebakku dengan kencan butamu itu kan? Oh ayolah, Baek! Aku ini sangat mencintai Kim Kai, aku tidak mau pria lain.."

Baekhyun membenarkan posisi duduknya "Hentikan rengekanmu yang seperti anak perawan akan dinikahkan oleh ibunya dengan ahjussi-ahjussi...! Kau duduk manis saja mengikuti alur ceritaku! Dan kau tidak akan menyesal"

Kyungsoo mendecih kasar "Heol! Nona Byun ini sangat sesuatu sekali..." katanya dengan kesal lalu menyandarkan bahunya di kursi mewah itu.

Hening. Kyungsoo sibuk mengerucutkan bibirnya karena sebal dnegan Baekhyun yang merahasiakan kejadian ini. Sedangkan Baekhyun sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Nona muda, tamu anda sudah datang.." seru salah satu pelayan terbaik Baekhyun yang ikut mengantar Baekhyun makan siang di restauran ternama itu.

"Biarkan mereka masuk..." balas Baekhyun dengan senyum triangle nya ia menatap Kyungsoo yang duduk menunduk "Miracle will happen, Kyungsoo-yah!..."

Pintu bergeser, meski Kyungsoo menunduk ia mengetahuinya. Ia menghitung jumlah kaki yang memasuki ruangan yang di pesan Baekhyun itu. "4? Kan benar, kelakuan Baekhyun mengajakku kencan buta dan pria kencannya membawa temannya.. kau benar-benar keterlaluan dan tidak membiarkan aku mengikuti gathering project ulang tahun Kim Kai, besok kan Kai ulang tahun! Yeoja gila ini benar-benar menyebalkan!" omel Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Hyun-ah! Maafkan oppa telat, ada beberapa yang harus diurus tadi saat di dorm.." kata pria itu yang Kyungsoo duga adalah pria kencan Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo masih duduk menunduk dan tidak memperdulikan Baekhyun yang berdiri menyambut tamunya.

"Tak apa oppa, kami tahu kalian sedang sibuk" balas Baekhyun yang Kyungso duga sambil memamerkan senyum kudanya itu "Aku senang kau datang Jongin-ah!, dan aku menepati janjiku, kan?" katanya lagi.

 _Kami? Kau saja yang mengerti Baek! Bukan aku!. What ? Janji? Maksudnya, kau sudah merencanakan semuanya? Sengaja mengenalkanku dengan teman pria kencanmu itu? Kau kekanakan sekali Baek! Aku membencimu!_

"Oppa kenalkan ini sahabatku, Do Kyungsoo namanya"

Mendengar nama Kyungsoo disebut, ia bangkit dari duduknya dan masih dengan menunduk, ia membungkuk dan memperkenalkan diri dengan cepat "Do Kyungsoo imnidha.. bangapsidha.." katanya dan langsung kembali duduk tanpa menatap tamu sahabatnya itu.

"Ekm... aku sudah mendengar tentangmu, dari Baekhyunnie, kau sangat cantik! Senang bertemu denganmu, Kyungsoo-ssi!" kata pria yang enggan Kyungsoo tatap. Kyungsoo hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan "Ah, namaku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Mungkin kau sering..." pria itu tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

 _Mwo? Park Chanyeol? Si tiang listrik nya EXO itu? Ah, mana mungkin Baekhyun tertarik denganpria-pria idol? Tapi, dengan kekayaan Baekhyun pasti mudah baginya untuk bertemu dnegan idol besar, apa jangan-jangan..._ Kyungsoo masih sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"Maafkan sahabatku, dia memang begitu jika bertemu dengan orang baru. Ah Jongin-ah! Sebaiknya kau mengenalkan dirimu" pinta Baekhyun.

"Annyeong Kyungsoo-ssi... Kim Jongin imnidha..."

 _Tunggu suara itu? Bukannya itu suara Kim Kai. Akh mungkin khayalanku saja. Lagi pula kan aku hanya mendengar suaranya melalui media. Sepertinya aku terlalu merindukan Kim Kai, jadi berhalusinasi seperti ini!_

"Duduklah, Kau bisa duduk di samping Kyungsoo, Jongin-ah!" kata Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo masih menunduk. Ia terlalu kesal pada Baekhyun yang membuatnya terjebak di antara pertemuan orang kaya.

Kyungsoo melirik kursi yang ada di sebelahnya bergeser. Dan ia bisa melihat bagian tubuh pria yang bernama Jongin itu duduk di sampingnya. Kyungsoo melihat Jongin membuka kancing jas hitamnya.

 _Kenapa pria ini memakai jas? Memangnya ini pertemuan besar? Kan ini pertemuan kencan buta Baekhyun dan aku gadis yang imut ini terjebak diantaranya. Tidak bisakah berpakaian santai_. Kyungsoo masih dengan bermonolog ria. Sebenarnya ia penasaran dengan tampang Park Chanyeol, _apa ia setampan Chanyeol EXO? Atau hanya namanya saja yang sama tapi wajahnya jelas jauh berbeda. Jika dia Park Chanyeol, kenapa dia tidak membawa pria yang bernama Kim Kai? ._ Lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo merasa risih sebenarnya, meski ia menunduk. Ia bisa merasakan jika pria bernama Jongin itu tengah menatapnya. Rasanya Kyungsoo ingin sekali membentaknya. Tapi ia terlalu malau. Ini Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya, akan menunduk berjam-jam dan tidak berani menatap lawannya yang baru ia kenal. Dia pemalu, namun jika kenal dirinya lebih dekat, ia sangat memalukan menurut Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo meremas kedua tangannya yang jari-jarinya saling bertautan. Ia mendengarkan percakapan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Dan Kyungsoo menyimpulkan jika mereka sudah sangat dekat dan spertinya ada hubungan yang lebih terjalin di keduanya. Kyungsoo menggulum senyumnya, ia baru tahu jika Baekhyun sudah memiliki kekasih. mungkin ini pria yang di ceritakan oleh Baekhyun yang membuatnya jatuh cinta sejak 5 tahun silam. Baekhyun sudah mendapatkan cintanya.

Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, si Jongin itu tengah tersenyum memperhatikan dirinya. Jongin sampai menyanggah kepanya tangan kanan dan memperhatikan gerak gerik Kyungsoo yang duduk di sebelah kirinya yang masih enggan menatapnya atau mendongkakkan kepalanya.

"Em.. permisi nona Do, apa kau masih enggan menatap ku?" bisik Jongin pada Kyungsoo dan tidak di dengar oleh ChanBaek yang sibuk berlovely dovey.

Kyungsoo menggeleng "Mian.. aku belum terbiasa.." balas Kyungsoo.

"Kau akan menyesal jika tidak menatapku, orang bilang wajahku ini mirip Kai Exo" katanya lagi.

Kyungsoo tersenyum "Jika kau mirip Kai Exo, maka si tuan Park itu mirip Chanyeol!" balas Kyungsoo.

"Kau harus melihatnya sendiri.."

"Terima kasih, butuh waktu beberapa jam untuk aku menyesuaikan diri.."

"Jika tidak cepat kau akan menyesal, nona Do! Jadwal kami ini sangat padat,"

Kyungsoo mengagguk "Aku tahu, orang kaya selalu memiliki jadwal yang padat..."

"Padahal aku ingin sekali menatap wajahmu secara langsung, Chanyeol bilang kau lebih cantik di banding dengan fotonya"

"Apa Baekhyun menyebar fotoku pada kalian..?"

"heum... bahkan semalam, aku merepost postingan Baekhyun dan mengucapkan ulangtahun padamu karena katanya kau sedang marah dengan Baekhyun.. ah, aku juga mention di accountmu.. kau lupa?"

DEG!

Dada Kyungsoo berpacu tidak beraturan jika mengingat kejadian semalam tentang Kim Kai yang menoticenya. But, tunggu Jongin merepostnya? Kyungsoo ingat tidak ada yang merepost postingan Baekhyun dan mementionnya selain...

"Kau mengingat sesuatu?" terdengar lagi suara Jongin yang sedikit lebih keras dan tidak berbisik lagi.

Kyungsoo mengeratkan jemarinya yang masih bertautan, ia memjamkan matanya dan hendak mengangkat kepalanya. Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah kiri, dan perlahan ia membuka wajahnya.

 _Kim Kai!_

Kyungsoo terkejut, ia membentuk bibir tebalnya membentuk huruf O. Matanya yang bulat membulat sempurna. Apa benar yang dilihatnya ini Kim Kai. Tapi benar ini adalah Kim Kai. Kyungsoo menggerakkan kepalanya dan menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang duduk di sampingnya bersama Park Chanyeol.

 _Dia. Mereka. Kim Kai dan Park Chanyeol sungguhan_.

Kyungsoo kehilangan keseimbangannya saat ia ingin memastikan jika pria yang duduk disampingnya itu adalah Kim Kai. Karena terlalu terburu-buru, kursi yang Kyungsoo duduki bergerak tidak nyaman dan menyebabkan pantat montok Kyungsoo mendarat dengan sempurna di ubin.

BRUGH!

"Auuww..." Kyungsoo meringis. Akh sepertinya aku bermimpi.

"Kyungsoo-yah kau tak apa?" tanya Baekhyun yang yang dengan sigap duduk disamping Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengelus kepalanya dan merutuki kebdohonnya.

"Biar ku bantu, Kyungsoo-ssi!" tiba-tiba seseorang tangan mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyungsoo. Pria itu berjongkok di depan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendongkak setelah menatap uluran tangan itu,"Ki..Ki..Kim Kaai" katanya terbata.

"Ah, Kim Jongin nama asliku, Baekhyun mengundangku untuk makan siang bersama" jawabnya dan masih mengulurkan tangannya.

Omo! Jadi ini bukan mimpi? Yah Tuhan, pria ini berada tepat di mataku! Pria ini menolongku, pria ini...

"Kyung! Apa kau akan membiarkan Jongin kesemutan karena menunggu balasan darimu?" intruksi Baekhyun yang menyadarkan Kyungsoo akan uluran tangan Jongin.

"Ah.. mian.." Untuk pertama kalinya Kyungsoo melakukan skinship langsung dnegan idolanya. Kyungsoo menerima uluran tangan Jongin. Ia kembali berdiri atas bantuan Jongin dan kembali duduk di kursinya. "Ah, terima kasih, Kim Ka.. ahk, Jongin-ssi!" kata Kyungsoo.

Jongin membalasnya dengan senyuman dan duduk di kembali di samping Kyungsoo. "Kau terlihat sangat terkejut, apa aku terlihat seperti hantu?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng . _Akh, apa ini? Kenapa aku terlihat kaku di depan Jongin. Dan pertemuan ini, sungguh menyebalkan. Kesan yang buruk!_

"Makan siangnya datang..." kata Chanyeol saat beberapa pelayan mengantarkan makanan yang dipesan oleh Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo kembali diam, ia sangat gugup saat Kim Kai duduk disampingnya bahkan menatapnya. Kyungsoo mencoba memfokuskan dirinya pada makanan yang tersedia di meja bundar tersebut.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali bercakap-cakap dan tidak menghiraukan kehadiran Kyungsoo dan Kai. Kyungsoo rasanya ingin sekali mencekik Baekhyun karena mengacuhkannya.

"Kyungsoo-yah! Bukankah kita terasa seperti ngontrak disini? Lihatlah, mereka menikmati dunianya seakan tidak ada lagi kehidupan lain di sekitarnya" Kai kembali berbisik pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. _Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol yang ia maksud adalah member EXO itu. Kau benar-benar sesuatu, Byun Baekhyun._

Kai tersenyum. Gadis bernama Kyungsoo itu benar-benar diluar dugaannya. Ia lebih cantik aslinya dan juga ia terlihat sanagt pemalu.

"Hyun-ah! Apa Kyungsoo pendiam seperti itu?" Kini Chanyeol mendekatkan telinganya pada Baekhyun yang duduk disampingnya. Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari juga Chanyeol menatap dirinya yang duduk di depannya itu.

Baekhyun menggeleng "Jika kau mengenalnya kau tidak akan bisa istirahat dengan tenang, ia sanagt cerewet meski tidak banyak tingkah. Dan juga dia memang sangat gugup. Kau lihat siapa yang duduk disampingnya, Kim Kai. Dia sangat menggilai Kim Kai, kau kan tahu itu" jawabnya.

"Ah,,, kau kan juga tahu jika Kai menyukai Kyungsoo.. ish! Aku heran dengannya bagaimana bisa ia menyukai gadis hanya memalui SNS"

"Oppa... bagaimana jika kita tiggalkan mereka? Mereka sepertinya membutuhkan waktu untuk berdua?" sikap jahil Baekhyun kambuh.

"Aku setuju, lagi pula hari ini kami free, jadwal kami kosong sampai besok malam acara ulang tahun Kai..." jawab Chanyeol.

"Jongin-ah! Aku dan Chanyeol akan pergi ke suatu tempat, dan aku titip Kyungsoo yah! Tolong antarkan dia pulang dengan selamat! Akh, Kyungsoo-yah! Maafkan aku ne..." kata Baekhyun sambil beranjang dari duduknya.

Kyungsoo dan Kai menatap mereka heran.

"Sorry bro! Kau bisa pakai mobilku, aku akan memakai mobil dengan Baekhyun!" kata Chanyeol sambil melemparkan kunci mobilnya dan ditangkap gesit oleh Kai.

"Tap.. yah! Baekhyun-ah!" teriak Kyungsoo namun sayang diacuhkan oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Keduanya pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Kai yang saling pandnag.

* * *

 **13 January 14.35...**

Kai menyetir mobil nya berusaha dengan fokus. Meski ia merasa terganggu dengan gadis mungil yang duduk di sampingnya itu. Kyungsoo, gadis bermata bulat yang mampu membuat Kim Kai berdetak tak beraturan.

Sementara Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Ia sengaja mengindari kontak mata dengan Kai, karena ia tak ingin Kai melihat wajahnya yang bersemu merah. Ia terlalu bahagia karena bisa bertemu Kai, makan siang bersama Kai dan sekarang satu mobil bersama Kai yang mengatarnya pulang.

"Em.. berhenti didepan, rumahku masuk gang, disana!" tunjuk Kyungsoo.

Jongin mmbawa mobilnya kesisi jalan "Masuk kesana?" tanya Jongin sambil menunjuk gang yang tidak terlalu kecil.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, ia melepas sit belt yang digunakannya.

"Eum.. Kyungsoo-yah! Gomawo.." kata Kai membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Em.. untuk..?"

"Karena postingan gambar ku di account instgrammu yang menyemangatiku meski kau tidak mentag dan mementionku" jawab Jongin.

Kyungsoo menahan senyumnya, ia tidak ingin terlihat sangat bahagia di depan Kai dan malah salah tingkah.

"Aku menyukai setiap kata-katamu..." lanjutnya.

"Terimakasih, Kai-ssi"

"Dan aku senang bertemu denganmu"

 _AKU LEBIH SENANG BERTEMU DENGANMU, OPPA! ._ Kyungsoo mengertakan pegangannya di sit belynya. Ia tak bisa lagi manahan rasa bahagianya. Ia sangat bahagia.

"Aku akan menjadikan hari ini hari sejarah buat kita.."

Kyungsoo memberanikan diri menatap Kai "Eh?"

"KaiSoo day"

"Mm..mm..mwo?"

"KaiSoo day, hari Kai dan Kyungsoo. Hari ini kan hari pertama kita bertemu,"

Kyungsoo menahan senyum lagi. Bagaimana bisa, idolanya memberikan hari ini awal pertemuan mereka sebagai hari bersejarah.

"Ah, hadiah dariku! Pertemuan ini.. kata Baekhyun kau sangat mengidolakanku"

 _Ah.. I'm lucky fans. Dia sengaja bertemu denganku karena ulang tahunku kemarin. Tuhan, jika ini mimpi maka jangan bangunkan aku!._

"Tapi sekarang, I am your fans.." Kai menatap Kyungsoo yang duduk disampingnya. "Aku adalah fansmu, tetaplah menyemangatiku melalui SNSmu, aku menyukainya.. Do Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, ia tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

"Ku harap kau tidak melupakanku, dan tetap memberiku semangat sebagai..."

"Akan aku lakukan, Kim Kai-ssi! Terimakasih atas hari ini.. terimakasih hadiahnya, aku menyukainya.." kata Kyugsoo cepat karena kegugupannya.

Kim Kai tersenyum tulus pada Kyungsoo.

Dan untuk pertama kali setelah pertemuannya dengan Kai, Kyungsoo tersenyum membentuk heart.

"Teruslah berkarya, Kai-ssi! Aku mendukungmu...!"

 **KEUT**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Just wanna say : Happy KaiSoo Day untuk para KHS seantero :D

FF ini aerii dedikasikan kepada kalian KHS dan juga KaiSoo

Semoga makin langgeng untuk KaiSoo, makin saling cinta dan makin segala-galanya deh

Love Love Love

p.s. : ini sequel dari ff special KyungsooDay yah, jadi biar nyambung sebaiknya baca dulu yang **notice on me** baru baca ini

XOXO

==aerii==


End file.
